In Too Deep
by My Personal Rose
Summary: A one-shot, set after the events of 'Nothing Like Nebraska'. Mina's missing, and Luke and Galvin are on the hunt... but it seems like one member of their team always knows how to find her... RubyXMina


**A/N: Set AFTER the sixth and final episode of Series 1, **_**Nothing Like Nebraska**_**, and so may contain a few spoilers... but not too many unless you don't know the very final scenes.**

**Anyway, just to warn you, this is **_**femslash**_** in all it's T rated glory (it's not too bad... I've probably overrated it) so you don't have to read it if you don't agree with the pairing... which I don't know the name of. Does it have one? Anyways, I will christen them Rina (Ruby and Mina) until I have confirmation of a **_**real**_** name. XD Enjoy!**

**Song is LeAnne Rimes, Right Kind of Wrong.  
**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A whole two months Mina had been 'missing', and the bodies were piling up. Not every night, but most nights someone new would turn up dead, their blood drained, and always in totally random section of the city.

"It might not even be Mina." Ruby reasoned, but she gripped her fists tightly, her own body betraying she didn't believe her own words.

"It's a vampire, that much is clear. And Mina is the only one I ever met smart enough to stay away from one hunting ground. I warned her that if she ever did this then-"

"But she did it for us! To stop Luke from killing you, and then Thripp from killing us."

"Yes, but doing it the way she did was reckless." Rupert Galvin growled, and Ruby scowled. "She knew vampire blood would make the half-life in her stronger."

"Oh right, so she shoulda just asked, right? 'Hey, Thripp, can we borrow a hair? We'll be right back with a way to kill you!'"

"She should have talked to me about it." He sighed, watching as the frown stayed on her face. "Don't look at me like that, she'd want this."

"Sure she would." Ruby said, standing and grabbing her bag of the table. "I'm sure she'd love to know her _friends_ are deciding killing her is the best option without even considering..." She shook her head, her throat closing up as she looked at Galvin in disgust. She left without another word, feeling his eyes bore into her back.

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation_

Ruby ran, her feet making the puddles littering the streets of London splash around her, dotting her trousers with water. It was six o'clock... getting dark fast, and Ruby could already see the moon rising, looking odd in the orange sky.

She raced to the old church, where they'd fought Gilgamel, the freak who'd stolen her little brother. She looked around her, checking no one was around, and slipped through the fence of the unstable building.

She waited, her back against the wall, watching the large stained windows as the light streamed through them, fading from an orange glow to a whitish blue, making the figures in the picture glow.

Ruby glanced up, her heart racing when she heard a growl, a deep, feral growl that made her shiver.

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more_

Ruby leant her whole weight against the wall behind her, unsure if her legs could support her as the shadows moved, feeling the presence of another person. Before her eyes could even focus on who was in front of her two slightly chilled hands had wrapped around her upper arms, pushing her ever so slightly further against the wall.

Ruby closed her eyes, knowing she should resist this, the touch, what it did to her.

"Ruby..." Her voice was sweet, low, and husky, and Ruby was reminded strongly of honey as Mina's grip loosened on one arm, her hand trailing up her jacket, over her neck, cupping her jaw. Ruby gasped at the contact, knowing she had already lost her battle as her eyes fluttered open.

_Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
Loving you, that isn't really something I should do_

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

"I should..." Ruby started, trying to push Mina off of her. Mina's reply came in the form of pushing her lips against Ruby's, the force bruising the less immortal of the two, but it was all it took. Ruby's fingers found their way into Mina's hair, her tongue running along the top row of her teeth, feeling the vampire's sharp canines. She loved that feeling, the scraping and the sudden taste of blood that left a metallic tang on her tongue. Mina let out a sound half way between a moan and a growl, the taste firing up the animal within her.

_It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm makin'  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

Ruby sighed, basking in the way she felt, right here, right now. So what if Galvin and Luke would kill her if they found out? So what if they wouldn't leave her alone until Mina was either dead or returned to normal?

Not that they seemed to care for the latter... nothing would please Ruby more than to know Mina was safe, out of the targeted sight of Rupert and Luke. She didn't know if Mina would be angry at her when she came to her senses, whether she would hate her for being with her vampire self, but Ruby saw it as a good way to keep a check on her, to make sure she wasn't injured, that nothing had hurt her... as well as being a way to indulge in the dark haired vampiress.

She wondered why Galvin and Luke weren't more willing to attempt a capture, to try and strap Mina down and attach her to a dialysis machine.

Surely that was a better option than killing her.

_They say your something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

She hissed loudly as Mina bit down on the skin over her shoulder, her jacket slipping down as she reached up to hold Mina closer to her. After a moment the pain died down and she bit her lip to keep from moaning.

A drip of blood escaped Mina, who pulled back for a moment to watch it slip down Ruby's skin like a tear, passing her collar bone. She traced it back up to the shoulder with her tongue, and Ruby let out a gasp, hungrily pulling Mina towards her for another kiss.

_Loving you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

"Luke, get your gear on." Galvin roared as he thudded heavily into the stacks. Luke and Ruby looked at each other confused.

"Why, what's happened?"

"One of our less threatening half-lives thinks he knows where our missing friend is hiding out." He gave them a grim smile, avoiding eye contact with Ruby. "Are you coming?" He asked her, his voice showing his wavering patience with her.

"Where is it?"

"An old warehouse not far from here."

"No, I'll go home." Ruby said, praying Mina had stayed low. She hadn't even told Ruby where she'd been staying. "It's getting late."

"Suit yourself." He grumbled, not sounding particularly bothered. "I'm sure we'll manage."

"I'm sure you will." She turned on her iPod, tucking it into her jeans as she walked out. She waited in the shadows across the street from the Stacks, waiting for Galvin to leave. He wasn't past following her if he'd figured it out...

He drove off fast, obviously knowing where to go and she sighed in relief before walking two streets in the other direction to catch a cab.

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run your the one I run to  
Can't do without what you do to me,  
I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah_

She went to the park near her estate, tattered, but isolated, and sat there, staring at her phone as she scraped her feet on the floor, the swing rocking gently. She wished Mina had kept one on her as a vampire, but she seemed to like the mystery of turning up whenever she wanted.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Ruby smiled, letting herself fall into the warm body behind her as Mina wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Galvin and Luke are after you."

"I know. I but that's not my hideout. It belongs to a small time vampire, about my height and hair colour."

"So she was mistaken for you?"

"It appears so."

"It might hurt them."

"She's weak." Mina purred, her lips placing tiny butterfly kisses down Ruby's neck.

_I know all about,  
Yea about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are_

"Do you ever think about... changing back again?" Ruby asked, and the kisses stopped. Ruby's back felt an instant chill as Mina's warmth left, and she looked beside her, Mina already sitting in the swing next to her. Right... super speed.

"Sometimes." Mina looked out to the distance, her eyes shining in the moonlight. "But then I look at the stars." She turned to Ruby. "I look at you... and I don't want to be blind."

Ruby sighed, turning to her, her forehead creased. "I love having you Mina, to myself. But what happens if one day they catch you? They won't want to be nice exactly."

"I know. But which is the better life? Being blind, living forever. Or seeing things and living for the moment?"

Ruby thought about this. "Maybe forever isn't a good thing. And neither is blind. But I don't want to see you die."

"Maybe one day Ruby." She got up, her arms snaking around Ruby's waist, looking into her eyes. "But for now..." She placed a kiss on Ruby's lips. "I'd rather be doing this."

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much_

Ruby closed her eyes, once again feeling her body give in to Mina's soft lips. A hand reached up, stroking back the hair in her face and she smiled, realising that Mina had a pair of her silky gloves on, soothing Ruby's temple as Mina lightly scraped her teeth across Ruby's tongue.

_Resistance is futile..._ She thought, and moaned a little into the kiss as her lips received a small scratch. It hurt, but it was worth it for what she was getting from Mina in return, the kisses heating up as the blood heightened the vampire's libido.

_Hey-yeah  
Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong_

Tonight Mina had got away with it, escaped death.

Tonight Ruby had got away with _this_, probably not far from escaping her own personal execution from Galvin if he ever...

She should leave.

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

She should leave.

But she wouldn't. She wasn't even sure if she could anymore.

But this was too much for her to walk away from, and for now, Mina's hungry eyes searching her own, this would do...

_Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong_


End file.
